


Belonging

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [41]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Post, Friendship, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: One anxious bean just wants to grab a midnight snack and enjoy his birthday in peace and quiet. His new friends have other ideas.
Series: Masks and Maladies [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> For Virgil’s birthday.

Virgil crept into the kitchen, it was way too early, or for Virgil way too late, and no one else was around. He was hungry and wanted to hoard food so he didn’t have to see people in the morning.

Unfortunately, even at two A.M there were two people in the kitchen: Patton and King. There were talking quietly, trying not to wake more people up.

Before Virgil could back up, King noticed him. “Hey, Anx, how’s it going? Pat and I were heating up some water for hot chocolate and coffee. You want some, or both?”

Hesitantly, Virgil came closer, already feeling awkward, “Uhh, sure.”

“You don’t have to,” King reminded. “Silver got tacos, and bought too many since J.J and Chase are still out of town. There’s still some left if you want some of those.”

“He won’t get mad if I take them?” Virgil scoffed.

“Nah, he had seven yesterday, and said he didn’t want to look at another one for a week,” King dismissed. “Sometimes Silver gets into a food carving and he brings some of it back for us to have.”

“O-Okay,” Virgil round up taking a taco and some coffee. Putting one of the hot chocolate packs in it.

“So, ‘cause I didn’t get to tell you earlier: welcome to the Heroes’ Coalition, it’s a zoo, but you’ll fit right in.”

“Thanks,” Virgil looked away.

“Don’t worry, you’re not the first of the League to join us, and you won’t be the last if we’ve got anything to say about it,” King smiled. “Sides, I was watching you come into my park almost every day and I was getting worried about you some days. Cause it’s been getting cold and snowy.”

“Wait,” Virgil stared at him in horror. “You knew that was me?”

“Yeah,” King took a sip of his coffee. “It surprised me that no one else had put it together before me, probably because you like to hide your face so much. Compared to you, I might as well be V.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Virgil demanded. “You never let villains in.”

“Can I call you Virgil, or do you want me to stick with Anxiety?”

“Virgil’s fine,” he felt like his chest was trying to leap out of his throat.

King just watched him for a little bit, obviously searching him for something and Virgil wasn’t sure if he wanted King to find it. “Alright, Virgil, look my dad worked in Dark’s Network, he was a tough guy, but he tried to protect me the best I could. Unfortunately, I had some uses that the network liked, so I started working there earlier than some of my other siblings, and I hated working with some of his . . . co-workers? Employees?”

The hero looked like he was genuinely thinking of the right word to use. “Point is, my old man worked with the literal scum of the Earth, and I don’t see that in you. Yeah, your powers are freaky, and I don’t like slugs, but it’s nothing to draw and quarter you over.”

“You have a fear of slugs?” Anxiety asked, it was always interesting to know what he summoned for people.

“Oh yeah,” King nodded, eyes wide. “When I was ten, three of my brothers hid in my closet, waited until I was asleep and put slugs all over me. Then, like a gaggle of douchebags banged some pots and pans together to wake me up. They got grounded, but there was nothing my old man could do about it. Point is, it’s not your fault my brothers dumped slugs on me. Or made the Doc trypophobic. It’s not your fault you’ve got fear powers, right?”

“Maybe?” Virgil tried to hide behind his coffee.

“Okay, well, I can’t do anything about that,” King told him. “I can tell you that almost everyone here thinks you’re a good person who’s been dealt a bad hand. You’re one of us, and when I joined, Marv wasn’t too keen on me either but he warms up to people fast and you’re just sarcastic enough to get along with him great.”

“So, what?” Virgil asked.

“Well,” King pulled out a small box. “Patton got to talking, and we knew you wouldn’t want us to make a fuss about this, or all cram into the same room. So, happy birthday.”

“You traitor,” Virgil gasped in panic at Patton.

Patton just gave him a huge smile and pulled a box he’d been hiding in his lap. “Happy birthday, Virge.”

King passed the small box over. “This is from the eggheads, Logan couldn’t be in person. He didn’t want to overwhelm you. Bing we had to tie up in the closet cause he refused to sit back. But with this, we’re all saying welcome. You don’t have to open it now.”

Virgil took it, and after turning it over in his hand it found he could lift the lid to find a watch. It had a thin almost stretchy band and was more function over fashion. It had a digital display and was blissfully silent, Virgil couldn’t hear it ticking down.

“What is this?” Virgil picked it up to see _ANXIETY_ stamped into the back of the watch. Bing’s emblem scored into the metal as well.

“It’s a welcoming gift,” Patton passed him the second box, which Virgil opened it to find a coffee mug with different song lyrics printed on the front of it. A lot of the lines of his favorite songs were on there. He smiled, touched by it.

“Thanks,” he told them.

“That watch is going to help you communicate with us, and if you’re ever in trouble you click this button,” King pointed out one of the buttons on the side, a red one, “and we’ll come to help you. So that way you can signal for help without being obvious. Also we put you on the same call list as Chase so if Anti is involved you don’t have to see him.”

“Thanks,” Virgil felt nauseous.

Anything else was interrupted when Marvin walked in, carrying something wrapped in purple wrapping paper in his hands. “Hey, just found this on the doorstep, Bing scanned it for yah.”

Marvin set it in front of Anxiety, then walked over to the fridge to grab one of the leftover tacos. Unlike Virgil he just ate it cold.

“You’re going to get sick doing that,” Virgil told him.

Marvin rolled his eyes, “Kay, _Mom_.” Then he took another cold bite in front of him. “Yer gonna be like Jackie, aren’t yah?”

“No,” Virgil told him, feeling that the contents of his new gift was soft. “Cause I’m just going to tell you not to do it, and then watch karma bite you later.”

Marvin smiled, “Yer not so bad. Long as yah keep doing that, we’ll get along just fine. If ye think Anti’s botherin’ yah, give me a call.”

“Thanks,” Virgil told him and opened up the new gift to find a black and purple scarf with gold fringes on it.

It didn’t come with a tag, but Virgil knew who had sent it. There was only one person who could have sent it to him.

“Who’s it from?” Patton asked, fawning over the scarf. “It looks nice.”

Virgil shrugged, “Who knows, but it’s warm.”

Everyone was all smiles and Virgil poured his old coffee into his new mug, enjoying the early morning and the quiet of the room.


End file.
